Bon voyage
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Un buen viaje, le desea. Haku espera en la costa a Zabuza, no puede ir con él porque está enfermo. Pero se curará y entonces volverán a estar juntos. "Le da miedo. Su inteligencia y su melancolía; el vidrio azul marino con que mira alrededor y encuentra el punto triste en una sonrisa."/Oneshot. AU. Este fic participa en el reto Teatral del foro Secreto en el Valle del fin.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Teatral del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

 **Frase:** «Sí, mi corazón se viste siempre de mi ingenio por pudor... Me lanzo a descolgar estrellas y me detengo, por temor al ridículo, a recoger alguna florecilla.» Cyrano de Bergerac.

 **Advertencias:** AU, yaoi/shonen-ai, poca consistencia histórica, mucho drama (?) xD

* * *

La primera noche, Haku no duerme. Los demás hombres son demasiado salvajes. Mira a todos con la curiosidad disfrazada de miedo y el cocinero lo toma como ayudante, aunque a Haku no le gusta. Se escapa a media tarde y mira como afilan las espadas y asean el barco. Quiere ser útil y sabe que en la cocina sólo entorpece las tareas. En silencio, se pone a limpiar la cubierta. Zabuza lo mira atento por cinco segundos. Es ahí cuando decide enseñarle a leer.

…

 _(De pie, Zabuza mira disimuladamente a Haku, quien se llena la ropa de arena y cava una tumba con los dedos mugrientos. Un pescadito amarillo sobre algas espera ser depositado en el sepulcro; tiene la aleta rota y vestigios en el cuerpo que anuncian una lucha y una derrota. Haku sonríe con los ojos nostálgicos.)_

—Zabuza-sama, gracias por permitirme enterrarlo.

Lo ha cuidado desde que tiene nueve años, lo encontró siendo vendido como esclavo en un puerto, y lo compró para que le perteneciera. Aunque a veces en momentos como ese, no sabe quién le pertenece a quién. Cae ante sus peticiones sin apenas pensarlo. Zabuza no dice nada, se sienta en la arena y se saca el vendaje del brazo derecho. Una gruesa cicatriz le bordea el codo y sigue hasta su muñeca. Haku cubre al pez hasta que nace una montaña del tamaño de un tazón.

—A los demás les molesta que hayamos parado para esto, Zabuza-sama. ¿Es verdad que un pez menos en el mar no significa nada?

Le da miedo. Su inteligencia y su melancolía; el vidrio azul marino con que mira alrededor y encuentra el punto triste en una sonrisa. Haku no debería ver el mundo así. Pero al mismo tiempo le gusta, porque así la vida le traerá menos decepciones. Tiene quince años y le persigue como un canino, y Zabuza no le deja tomarlo más de la mano porque en la tripulación comienzan a molestarlo.

—Si yo no le sirviera, sería como un pez en el mar. Y si fuera así, me gustaría ser enterrado, aunque sea alguien que no me haya conocido.

—Date prisa. —murmura vencido.

…

Le incomoda. Por supuesto que sí. Porque cuando Haku no está, siente su ausencia tan potente como el sol sobre una espalda desnuda. Pasan horas trabajando juntos, Haku le habla, lee en voz alta para él —sólo para él— y lo arropa cuando por el cansancio se duerme sobre los mapas de navegación. Y eso lo asusta porque parece natural; tan obvio como su gusto por el ron o el color negro.

…

Un día lo besó, sus labios se juntaron un segundo y después Haku sintió el peso del puño de Zabuza contra su mejilla y nariz. La sangre resbaló hacia el surco del labio, y con los orbes llorosos se disculpó. Lo recuerda como si hubiese sido hace años, cuando en realidad fue hace seis meses. Desde entonces, relegó su trabajo a la cocina y cargó con el peso de sus tareas diarias sin acompañantes. Lo veía en la cena, todos los días. Sonriéndole con sinceridad; sin ningún maldito reproche en los ojos. Ojalá así fuera. Ojalá le reprochara todo, para sentirse menos culpable.

—Tiene cólera.

 _(Los ojos fríos de Zabuza desaparecen tras sus párpados. No quiere verlo tan pálido, con las ojeras enmarcando los preciosos orbes chocolate que le duelen como puñales. Se contagia. Es peligroso. El alma le pesa y no escucha; Haku le toca la mano suplicante, esperando que le deje quedarse en el barco. Niega con la cabeza y le pide al médico que salga.)_

—No te puedes quedar.

—Perdóname, Zabuza-sama.

Quería que al menos le dijera eso; que lo perdonaba, que le seguía siendo útil aunque estuviera enfermo. El ruido del barco al mecerse bajo las olas silenció el sollozo de Haku, quien con las manos en puños, esperaba que su señor fuese gentil.

—Hn…

 _(El murmullo sale de su garganta sin permiso, sin poder controlar su voz y sus manos al mismo tiempo. Quiere entender el porqué. Haku siempre fue importante para él, mas el saberle enamorado bastó para que quisiera alejarlo. Así, como augurio irreprochable, la enfermedad llegaba en un buen punto; pues al tener un pretexto para abandonarlo podría continuar sin sentirse desobligado. Porque la vida de Haku era suya, y por lo tanto también era su deber cuidarlo. Su piel quema, la garganta le suplica por agua. Mira a Haku y entiende. La añoranza se pudre y hiede a un punto tan imposible, que lo único soportable que puede hacer es besarlo. Y lo hace.)_

—Entonces, que tengas buen viaje. —susurra Haku contra los labios de Zabuza, quitando con suavidad el nudo de su pantalón.

…

—Estábamos destinados a morir juntos.

 _(Haku mira por la ventana, el mar embravecido que choca contra las rocas se siente lejano y glorioso. Un par de niños lo acompañan, parecen ser iguales y al mismo tiempo diferentes; uno rubio, el otro pelinegro. Tan unidos. No hay más lugar en el pequeño hospital, le toca compartir con ellos, porque están enfermos de lo mismo.)_

—Debe dolerte —dijo el blondo, con voz baja—, eso de quererle tanto y no poder verlo.

—No te imaginas cuánto.

…

—Tenía miedo a decirte lo que sentía por ti. Te hacía sentir que eras distinto, pero no fue hasta el final que intenté alcanzar las estrellas. Y yo pensaba que conocía bien a ese monstruo llamado dolor. Y no era así, Haku, lo miré a los ojos el día después de haberte dejado en el puerto. Tu ropa doblada sobre mi litera me hizo llorar.

 _(Zabuza se enferma cuando están a mar abierto. Alucina con la fiebre y tan lejos de la costa, sus hombres no pueden ponerle a salvo. El agua se agota. Los demás se contagian. Maldicen a Haku y esperan la muerte con los labios resecos. Ellos piensan que por ser el capitán será el último en morir, mas no es así, se equivocan.)_

—De repente se miraban, así como un hombre mira una flor. Fue ahí cuando lo supe; el capitán y Haku se amaban.

—¿Y eso no es pecado?

—Quién sabe.

 _(A lo lejos, Haku se corta el meñique por accidente con un cuchillo, mira por la ventana —otra vez— y se pregunta cuándo volverá por él. Ya ha tardado bastante.)_

* * *

Hola. *Mira a todos lados* Bueno, tengo que explicar. El fic participa en el reto teatral, pero el formato está prohibido, así que las reglas eran hacer una historia lineal (no pude poner mis amados flashback) y elegir uno de los dos géneros que caracteriza al teatro: tragedia y comedia. Obviamente, elegí comedia. Okno, Tragedia. Para otro reto, iba a hacer esta misma historia, pero no alcancé a entregarlo, así que aproveché con este y reciclé la historia porque hace mucho que quería escribir algo así.

La frase está reflejada en el último momento de Zabuza. En el contexto original, Cyrano dice: «Sí, mi corazón se viste siempre de mi ingenio por pudor... Me lanzo a descolgar estrellas y me detengo, por temor al ridículo, a recoger alguna florecilla.» Lo cual da a entender que siempre ha querido decirle a su amada sus sentimientos, pero nunca lo hizo por miedo a que lo rechazaran, y le hacía pensar que lo que sentía por ella era menor a lo real.

Cualquier cosa, déjenla en review y pasen al foro. Hasta luego.


End file.
